Changes
by mollu123456789
Summary: Hermione Granger was never concerned with her looks, instead finding that the endless hours many girls spent fussing over their hair and clothes was pointless. So, imagine her surprise when she woke up one fine saturday morning while staying at the Burrow with looks any girl would envy! And, surprisingly, she found herself bearing a strong resemblance to the Malfoys!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! I have decided to wright a fanfiction about Hermione being Draco's twin sister! I got the idea from a fic called HermioneMalfoy, and to the author and anyone thinking I am copying that story, although the main inspiration is from it, I can assure you they will be very different! I think, in the end it might turn out to be a Blaise/Hermione story, but if that changes I will let you know! On with the story!**

**UPDATE: After reading some awesome and helpful reviews, I went back to the chapter and edited some minor things! Please let me know what you think!**

**(PS- The fic Hermione Malfoy can be found at s/2585967/1/HermioneMalfoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I only own the plot to this story!**

* * *

Hermione Granger was never concerned with her looks, instead finding that the endless hours many girls spent fussing over their hair and clothes was pointless. (And frankly as boring as listening to Harry and Ron drone on about quidditch!) So, imagine her surprise when she woke up one fine saturday morning while staying at the Burrow with looks any girl would envy: platinum blond hair hanging flawlessly down to her mid-back, stunning stormy grey-blue eyes, high, aristocratic cheekbones and flawless pale skin. Frankly, she looked like a tad bit like a veela. And, surprisingly, she found herself baring a strong resemblance to the Malfoy's.

* * *

**_AUGUST 1ST_**

_EARLY AFTERNOON_

Hermione sighed as she closed her Transfiguration textbook with a loud thud, making Crookshanks hiss indignantly at being awoken. As much as book-loving Hermione Granger hated to admit it, she was fed up with the amount of summer homework from Hogwarts she had received. She found herself wondering why exactly she had signed up for so many difficult, academically challenging classes. Hermione, as well as Harry and Ron, were going back to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. Both Harry and Hermione were staying at the Burrow for all of August before returning, and they had just arrived by Floo earlier that very morning. After getting settled in the room Hermione was sharing with Ginny, she had pulled out her advanced Transfiguration textbook and reluctantly began reading the required pages. She had kindly refused Ginny's offer to come and play quidditch above the surrounding fields alongside her and the boys. Hermione had always been afraid of heights and flying (not that she would admit that to anyone), and rather than letting on, she always just declined politely and studied instead. However, she found herself frustrated and bored of reading, and so Hermione left her room and descended into the kitchen, offering to help Molly prepare dinner. Molly graciously accepted her help and the two spent the rest of the Friday afternoon cooking and preparing the feast in celebration of Harry and Hermione being with the Weasleys at the Burrow.

The Weasleys and their two guests sat at the dinner table and marvelled at the wonderful spread of food before them. Molly and Hermione had prepared many delicious foods for the evening, such as the roast duck and the special stew, made of many different vegetables and beef. Arthur Weasley had arrived home from work prior to dinner, and was now eyeing the food with a hungry look.

"This looks delicious Molly," he said, surveying the many platters of food.

"Thank you, dear," Molly replied "although Hermione helped with the majority of it! Now dig in!" She said gesturing to the many plates of food and taking a spoonful of stew before passing it along to Hermione. The Weasley boys began scarfing down their food like ravenous starving wolves while the others took a slightly more dainty approach, instead choosing to actually use the silverware set out before them. After dinner the group retired to the sitting room, and Hermione and Harry caught up with all the Weasley's, informing them of how their summers had been and asking about the others.

At around 9:30, Molly Weasley ushered everyone upstairs into their bedrooms insisting that it had been a long, tiring day for Hermione and Harry, and that everyone should be getting to bed. Hermione retreated into her and Ginny's shared bedroom, glancing in the mirror at her bushy brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes before grabbing her toothbrush and heading to the bathroom. Later that night her and Ginny lay in bed listening to the owls hooting outside and gossiping about the latest Hogwarts news that they had heard. Hermione was not usually one to gossip, so she mostly just listened to Ginny. Ginny wasn't either, but after having to keep the tidbits she heard to herself for the whole month of July, she wanted to share them with Hermione.

"I heard that Professor Sprout finally retired," Ginny said, smirking.

"Gosh! Neville will be devastated!" Hermione replied.

"You know what else? I heard that all of the seventh years will be re-sorted!"

"No!" Hermione gasped. "Why would they do that!?"

"I heard something about Dumbledore thinking that all students deserve a fresh start, but personally I think Dumbledore has just gone quackers!"

"But- But the sorting hat sorted us all as first years!"

"I know. But I heard that the seventh years will be resorted every year now!"

"But-but what if one of us gets sorted into Slytherin! We would have to live with Draco Malfoy!"

"I know. Hey, and speaking of Draco Malfoy guess what I heard?"

"What," Hermione said with a scowl, annoyed at the thought of the blond-haired ferret.

"HE HAS A TWIN SISTER!"

* * *

**_AUGUST 2ND_**

_EARLY MORNING_

After Hermione and Ginny (mostly Ginny) had shared all of their findings about Hogwarts, they were so thoroughly exhausted and shocked that they fell to sleep almost immediately afterwards. Hermione had dreams about two Malfoys following her around, taunting her and calling her a mudblood. She awoke, nearing screaming that morning, to find that Ginny had already gone downstairs for breakfast. She could smell bacon and eggs cooking, and decided that she would get cleaned up to go downstairs as well. It was Saturday morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Hermione thought it was perfect summer weather. She swung her feet and legs out of her bed, and noticed they looked rather pale. And had those pyjamas always been that short on her? Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then glanced at herself again. Her legs still looked pale, and much longer. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ Hermione thought, before convincing herself she was just imagining things. Besides, it was the perfect day to tan, so by the end of the day, Hermione thought her legs would probably get darker. Hermione reached a hand back to scratch her head, and instead of being met with untameable curls like usual, she felt smooth, shiny, sleek and straight hair beneath her dainty fingers. She grabbed a strand of her elongated hair and pulled it in front of her face for inspection. It was blond, as blond as Malfoy's.

What.

The.

Hell.

It was like Hermione's bed was suddenly made of hot coals, she jumped out of bed faster than you could say "Expelliarmus!" and raced to the floor length mirror near her bed. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a tall, 5"8 girl, with long, slim legs, a slight hourglass figure, ample chest, a flat, toned stomach, sleek platinum blond hair, surprised blue-gray eyes and flawless, pale skin, without a freckle, pimple or scar. She looked like a veela. And then her earlier comment came to the forefront of her mind, swirling with her conversation with Ginny.

_HE HAS A TWIN SISTER! _

_It was blond, as blond as Malfoy's. _

_Blond as Malfoy's. _

_Twin sister. _

_Malfoy's. _

_Sister. _

_Malfoy's sister. _

_Malfoy's sister! _

_MALFOY'S SISTER!_

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! Please follow, favorite and review! Also, any suggestions of different plots and what you think should happen, feel free to let me know and I will try to incorporate them in the story! Any suggestions are welcome!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Mollu**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! I tried to update ASAP because I was absolutely overjoyed with the fabulous response to my story! Anyways, am trying to make each chapter at least 1,000 words without the authors notes, and that may take me a couple of days to write, depending on my mood etc. Also, I am working on another story called 'Of Beaches and Jealousy', and it is a Maximum Ride fic. So, my updates may be slow. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it! **

**~Mollu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters! If i did, I wouldn't be writing ****_FAN_**** fiction, would I?**

* * *

_**AUGUST 2ND **_

_MID-MORNING _

* * *

Hermione nearly fainted. _What the heck is going on?_ She found herself sitting down on her bed, to utterly confused to do anything. W_hy have I suddenly change appearance? Did someone slip me a polyjuice potion? Is this some sort of glamour charm? Why, why on earth do I suddenly look like the worlds slimiest git, ferret-faced Draco Malfoy? _She felt tears sliding down her cheeks silently as the questions continued to swirl around in her head. _What will the Weasleys do?_ Hermione began to sob uncontrollably, fear of rejection from the Weasleys brought to the forefront of her mind. She leaned her head down into her hands, tears streaming down her flawless face.

* * *

Downstairs, Ginny and the others were just finishing breakfast when she thought she heard sobs coming from her room on the second floor. _Was Hermione crying?_ She wondered, bringing her empty plate to the sink before heading upstairs.

"Thanks for breakfast, mum," she said over her shoulder before disappearing into the second floor hallway. The door to her and Hermione's bedroom was still slightly ajar, and she could quite clearly hear the sobs coming from her room now. Upon reaching the door, Ginny knocked lightly and peered through the crack in the door.

"Hermione, its me. Can I come in?" She asked softly. Through the crack in the door, she saw a girl with blond hair look up, surprised, and jump up to her feet.

"No! Ginny, stay out!" The blond said, sounding exactly like Hermione.

"Um, okay," Ginny said, taking a small step away from the door.

Hermione knew that she would have to explain to Ginny before Ginny saw her, and so she approached the closed door tentatively.

"Ginny, something weird happened..." Hermione began. "I woke up and I felt funny, so I looked in the mirror and, well, umm... I don't look like myself! I don't know what's going on! I am all tall and pale and beautiful, and I have absolutely no idea why the heck I look so different, or why this happened to me... Did anyone give me polyjuice potion or something?" Hermione finished, a single remaining tear carving its way down her cheek. Hermione wiped it away and slowly creaked the door open, allowing Ginny to see her in her new body.

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open with shock when she saw Hermione. She was speechless.

"Its still me, Ginny," Hermione spoke softly, as if she was afraid of Ginny rejecting her. Another silent tear slid down her pale cheeks. Ginny saw how terrified Hermione was, so she strode forward purposely. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's new body, noticing how she was now nearly 3 inches shorter than Hermione, and whispered "I know its you, Hermione,". Hermione's face lit up with a grin as she squeezed Ginny, her best friend, tightly.

"Do you think the others will understand?" Hermione said, panic creeping into her voice.

"Oh, I am sure they will, Hermione."

* * *

The Weasley family had gathered around in the sitting room, discussing possible dates for a visit to Diagon Alley. After all, they needed to get some new robes for the upcoming wizarding feast held annually. The Ministry Of Magic invited all families with one or more members working for the Ministry to the feast, and of course the Weasleys were going to bring along Harry and Hermione. This event was always held at Malfoy Manor because they had a spacious and marvelous garden for holding large events. The whole family was oblivious to the two girls upstairs.

* * *

The rest of the day, Hermione hid out in her room. The only one that knew about her- um,- predicament was Ginny, and she promised to keep her lips sealed. Hermione pulled out her large collection of wizarding books (They were all shrunken, so that they would fit in her trunk)and began to leaf through them, looking for anything that might help her with her problem. She had finished flipping through about half of her books when a large novel on pureblood wizarding families caught her attention. She picked it up and flipped to the index, looking for one family in particular. A family that was known for their blond hair and grey eyes. The list of family names was alphabetical, and soon Hermione had found the Malfoy's page number. 436. Hermione quickly flipped to the page, and began reading. She was about three quarters of the way through the Malfoy section, and the next few pages were dedicated to a very complex family tree, complete with pictures of all of the relatives at the same age, 16. She noticed that every single witch and wizard in that family tree had blond hair. It was quite unnerving really, because so many of the people looked like they could be brothers or sisters. _Well they very well could be, Hermione! _ She told herself. _You know how big an issue inbreeding was when the purebloods wanted to keep their blood pure. They were running out of suitable wizards and witches, so they would in-breed to keep the pureblood status. _ Another thing Hermione noticed was that every single married couple had exactly one kid. Just one, never two and never no children at all. I guess it was easiest to pass down the Malfoy riches to just one child, and not have to split it and risk losing some wealth. Hermione really began to have doubts about her hunch of looking like a Malfoy, seeing as Narcissa and Lucious all ready had one child, Draco.. _Rubbish, all of this!_ Hermione thought. _Not one bloody muggle, muggle-born or even a half blood. The pure blood families were too caught up in blood prejudices to even consider bringing anyone less than pure blood into their stupid family! And none of the kids were Squibs, either. With all that incest, how is their not one bloody squib? _Hermione had had a long, hard day, and she was slowly losing her mind, and her temper, from a whole day of research with nothing to eat. Hermione sighed and closed the book with a thud. The next book she would try would be 'Powerful Glamour Charms' _Maybe their was a logical explanation to this? _

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it... Please leave suggestions on where I should go with this story down below! Your wish is my command! Sort of... ) REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Mollu**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUGUST 3RD _**

_EARLY MORNING _

* * *

Hermione knew that today was the day. The day that she would show herself to the Weasleys. After a late night of more unsuccessful research and trying different glamour charms and anti-glamour charms, she gave up and went to sleep, feeling hopelessly small. She couldn't hide from the Weasleys forever, and she might as well get it over with. She glanced in the mirror at the new her new looks, before reluctantly waking Ginny. The two of them readied themselves for breakfast.

"Are you showing everyone today?" Ginny asked, noticing Hermione wearing nice but casual clothing.

"Yup," Hermione responded, sad but hopeful sounding. Hermione had previously used a helpful tailoring charm earlier, and now all her old clothes fit her elongated body perfectly. She looked in the mirror one last time, checking that she looked okay. Hermione had chosen denim shorts and a light blue, flowy shirt today, and it made her pale complexion seem like porcelain. She didn't need any make-up, her face was naturally flawless, and her hair was in a messy-but-not-too-messy bun. She took a deep breath, linked arms with Ginny, who was ready to go, and descended into the kitchen, that was bustling with activity. Harry was the first person Hermione saw, and she gave him a small wave. He shot a confused look at Ginny, but Ginny ignored him and continued walking to the breakfast table where everyone was currently wolfing down there food. Mrs. Weasley was the first to look up, and immediately upon seeing Hermione her eyebrows knotted together and she looked utterly confused.

"Ginny, dear, you didn't tell me any of your friends were coming over," Mrs. Weasley said frowning, gesturing at Hermione questioningly. When Molly had spoken, the rest of the tables occupants had looked up and noticed Hermione. The Weasley boys openly stared, Arthur had a similar look to Molly gracing his features, and Harry just looked baffled.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked questioningly.

"You're looking at her!" Ginny exclaimed proudly. "Ta daa!" she added sarcastically, gesturing to her face.

"Wh-Wha-What happened?" Ron stuttered.

"It's a long story..." Hermione replied, glancing around awkwardly at the Weasleys and Harry.

"We've got time," Fred and George said unanimously, grinning at Hermione.

So, Hermione and Ginny took a seat and Hermione began explaining.

"Well, you see, I woke up yesterday, and I felt that my hair was not the usual mess. I got up and looked in the mirror, and I looked like this. I cant figure out why, but I seemed to have changed appearance. I researched it-" "That's our Hermione, alright," "-but I couldn't find anything about it. I tried to take it off using magic, but that didn't work either. Looks like I'm stuck looking like this," Hermione finished, sighing and slumping into her seat.

"We don't mind!" Fred and George chimed in waggling their eyebrows. Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill and even Harry nodded. Hermione smirked at them, and scooped some eggs into her plate. She noticed Ron go pale, (Well, paler than usual,) and Harry swallowed and stared at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Mione, do that again!" Ron said.

"Do what?" She responded.

"Smirk like that!"

She did, and Ron went even paler.

"Hermione," He croaked, "You look like Malfoy!"

Realization dawned on the entire Weasley family, and they all wore matching expressions of shock. She looked like a Malfoy.

Just then, a Daily Prophet owl swooped in and dropped a paper on the table. Arthur dropped a few knuts into its bag, and it flew away after picking up a sausage. Right there on the front page of the paper, in bold letters, stood the headline:

**TWO MALFOY HEIRS? **

The whole table froze, and Arthur slowly picked up the paper and began reading out loud.

* * *

_It seems the rumors that have been swirling around about Malfoy twins were verified last night at Malfoy Manor. After hearing that there was allegedly a second Malfoy child, twins with Draco Malfoy, daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the daily prophet sent I, Rita Skeeter to investigate. The following is an interview with Narcissa Malfoy herself, who spoke about the rumors. _

_RS: Hello Narcissa, thank you for inviting me into your lovely home. _

_NM: It was my pleasure. I would like to clear up some things regarding our immediate family. _

_RS: So I am guessing you have heard the rumors about you having a second child. Are they true? _

_NM: (Narcissa hesitated, before continuing to answer my question) Yes. _

_RS: What can you tell me about your child? Gender, age, any special traits? _

_NM: I have a daughter, twins with my Draco. They both turned seventeen yesterday, August second. She has the trademark Malfoy blond hair and blue-grey eyes. _

_RS: Where has this girl been for the past seventeen years? _

_NM: She was sent to a family to be raised as theirs for - ahem - personal reasons. She had a powerful glamour charm placed on her that would break on her true seventeenth birthday. We don't know where she was sent to be raised, and we don't know what she looked like or her name was before her glamour charm was lifted. All we know is that she attends Hogwarts. _

_RS: Care to inform us of the personal reasons mentioned above? _

_NM: No. _

_RS: What is this girls true name? _

_NM: Eloise Marie Malfoy. _

_RS: Do you wish to find her? _

_NM: Yes. We would all like to find Eloise and bring her back to live at Malfoy Manor before the Hogwarts year starts. If she wishes, of course. _

_RS: How do you think you will find her? _

_NM: I hope to see her at the annual Ministry brunch. If she is reading this, she will know who she is. She will have changed to have blond hair, blue-grey eyes and pale skin. Eloise, if you are reading this, we wish to see you at the Ministry Brunch. Please meet us there. _

_RS: Thank you, Narcissa. _

_NM: It was a pleasure. _

_So, there you have it. Eloise Marie Malfoy is the mystery twin to Draco Malfoy. The rumors have been confirmed. _

* * *

When Arthur finished reading the article, they all turned to stare at Hermione. She swallowed deeply, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was Malfoys sister. She had to be. It couldn't just be a coincidence that she met all the requirements.

She gave a shaky smile and spoke, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I guess there's only one way to find out if this is true." She said, "A family tree potion."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I had intended to wright on Sunday, but a family function I was at ran late. I have a question. SHould Draco know that Hermione is his sister? Or should it be a surprise for him at the Ministry brunch? Please please please leave input! **

**XOXOXO**

**~Mollu**


End file.
